SFCDB - Ravoka's Codec
In SFCDB, Ravoka's side taunt involves him talking to Pyrrhos the Fox and Luciana the Mink about his opponent through the mystical power of Skype. Since everybody else is doing codecs for their characters, might as well jump on the band wagon and do one for Ravoka. Completed Codecs - 2/36 Ion the Hedgehog Ravoka: Alright, who dumped the bleach on Shadow?! Pyrrhos: Don't worry Ravoka, that's just Ion the Hedgehog AKA Mike Alexander King. He's the leader of the Core City Guardians. Ravoka: Seem's legit. What can this guy do? Pyrrhos: First off, he is able to control atomic energy, which he can use in a variety of different attacks. On top of that, he also has super speed, instinct sense, all your standard homing moves and even vision prediction. Ravoka: Vision prediction?! That's WAY too OP for a game like this! Is there any way I can stop him? Pyrrhos: According to my records, he is weak against darkness. This could be the opening you need, but that's still no reason to underestimate him. Ion is an extremely dedicated fighter and will stop at nothing to claim victory. Keep him on his toes and try not to waste any opportunity in front of you. Ravoka: You think I'd be one to waste opportunities, Pyrrhos? If that's the case, Ion here has another thing coming. END Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Luciana: I'm sure you know who this is, don't you Rav? Ravoka: Is it really? It is! It's Jonic! Luciana: Jonic, otherwise known as Airon Hikairkaze, is a former prince of the near-extinct Ookami tribe and the current leader or the International Bastard Squad. Ravoka: Prince to a near-extinct tribe... where have I heard that one before? Luciana: He has a large aresonal of weapons at his disposal, such as the Sword of Shiraniu, Ookami's Mirror and Bruzooka. Jonic also has aura abilities, in which he can sense and use it in many different attacks, like the Ookami Sphere. Ravoka: Sounds pretty loaded if you ask me. No wonder the I.B.S. has their own mansion. Luciana: And that's not the end of it either. Once he's taken enough damage, he can enter his Trance form, increasing his speed, strength and resiliancy while draining his spirit power. Ravoka: But the question remains... since it's a 'Trance", is he hypnotized into doing whatever we want? Luciana: *sigh* You're not exactly the sharpest spike on the knuckle, aren't you? Ravoka: Hey, don't blame me for trying. You'd jump at the chance if their was a mansion involved. END Micheal the Fox Paws the Wolf Sam the Rabbit Dash the Turtle Captain Bird Venice the Mink Elliot the Cat Apallo the Hedgehog Alinoa the Cat Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Gavin the Mongoose Jaki the Coyote Digit the Chinchilla Hammerhead Turner the Red Wolf Junior the Hedgehog Eclipse the Hedgehog Cyndriz the Cat Ravoka the Wolf (himself lol) Ferno the Dragon Talon the Velociraptor Nubis the Fox Katarina the Fox Rixcit the Hedgewolf Xeno the Hedgehog Clash the Hedgehog Winter the Reaper Bailey the Cat Flareus "F.EXE" Accel Senyap the Bornean Orangutan Dot Kolen Jane the Zorua Railei the Traveler Servant 001 Captain Amelia Category:Stories